The Tainted Cherry Blossom
by MidnightShadow0110
Summary: What would happen it it was Sakuras clan that was murdered by her brotehr? What will happen once she has caught the eye of Orochimaru&Akatsuki. Sakura such a rare jewl after all who ever knew there was such a thing as a tainted cherry blossom.SakuraItachi
1. Crimson tears

**Okay I lied, everyone who read 'how far must we fall' I'm going to post this story tonight because it is already finished, so all three of my stories, 'a cherry blossoms blood tastes sweetest,' 'an angles blood,' and 'the scars remain' will all be updated tomorrow because I am almost done with those chaps so they will be up tomorrow**

**My apologizes to everyone but like I said this chap was already finished and I just really wanted to post it**

**So I guess here it is I hope everyone likes it.**

**P.S. this is just a prolog so the next chaps will be longer**

* * *

**Prolog **

Brilliant emerald green eyes fluttered opened to a sound coming from the living room. A small girl looked around her dark room slowly before calling out to her parents, "Mommy, daddy?" When she did not get an answer she slowly pulled the covers back and let her short legs dangle over her bed side before she jumped down, her short pink hair bouncing as she landed. She stood there for a few moments listening for anymore sounds; her ears were met by a soft thump coming from the living room. Slowly but surly her small feet paddled across the hardwood floor, "Mommy, Daddy?" She called out again, but was met with nothing but silence as she made her way past her sister's room to the living room.

Slowly walking down the hall she came to a corner where the wall to the hall way ended and the living room started. Peaking her head around the corner she looked around the living room, it was almost pitch black, but as her eyes adjusted she could see a big lump lying in the middle of the living room. Slightly curious about what it might be she walked closer to the lump walking around the couch in front of her. When she stepped into something wet and heard a small splash she looked down to see that her foot was wet and dripping but she couldn't really see what it was. _'Water?' _the young five year old girl's innocent mind thought before she made the final steps to the lump in the middle of the floor. Once she got close enough she could see it was her parents lying on the floor slightly on top of one another with their backs facing up.

"Mommy, Daddy why are you sleeping on the floor?" she asked innocently as she shook them both in an attempt to wake them up. When they didn't respond she shook them a little harder until a small flicker of light came from the other side of the room. Looking over she saw a boy holding a match in his hand letting it light the room so she could see mostly everything pretty well. "Ichigo, Mommy and Daddy won't wake up." The little girl said looking up to her big brother hoping he would have and answer as to why they would not wake up. "And they never will." The boy said his long-ish red hair covering part of his face as he spoke in a monotone. "What?" The small girl asked the innocence showing through her eyes and she looked up at him confused. "They are dead." The boy said motioning his head toward the lump on the floor. The pink haired girl looked down and gasped, tears filling her eyes as she looked down at her parents, they had many cuts and gashes all over their body, and as she looked down more she could see that it was a puddle of their blood that she had stepped in and was now knelling in.

"And" the older boy said getting the watery eyed girls attention again, "I killed them." He said finally looking up so the girl could see the blood that was splattered over his face. It was then that she noticed that her brother was holding a sword that dripped with blood, and that his cloths were stained from head to toe with blood. Staring the girl just stood there to far into shock to think to move, and pools of tears spilled from her eyes, and ran down her checks uncontrollably. "Ah Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, you always were a weak little thing, never worthy of the gifts you were given…" The older boy said laughing sadistically as he slowly walked toward her, gripping the sword in his hand tighter. "…Never worthy to live at all…" He said as his speed quickened and he was in front of her in seconds, sword raised above his head, before it quickly came down on her, snapping out of her state of shock Sakura fell backwards just enough so the attack missed her.

Breathing heavily at the realization that her brother really was trying to kill her, "Ah so you can move after all, maybe this will be more fun than I thought." Ichigo said laughing as he looked over at her. Eyes widening in fear Sakura stumbled to stand up as her brother came closer to her. With every step he took towards her she took that many more back until her back hit the wall next to the front door and he stood in front of both their parents' dead bodies. She hadn't notice it before but Ichigo was still holding the brightly glowing match in his hand as he stood over their parents.

"Now watch as everything you've ever loved burn." He said smiling a sickly smile as he dropped the match on the two people who had raised her. "No!" She screamed out as everything quickly went up in flames, her parents lifeless bodies lost in the sea of flames.

Sakura stood there in fear for a few seconds before realization dawned on her _'Lily!'_ she thought as she quickly bashed off in the direction of her sisters room. As the flames became stronger, they swept across Sakura's body burning her arms and legs. Once she made it to her sister's door she quickly pulled the thick piece of wood open and closed it, so that the flames would stay behind the door long enough for her to get the two of them out. She felt a relief sweep over her shortly as she found her sister in bed sleeping and alive. Quickly grabbing the black bandana that the young three year old loved to wear, Sakura rapped the cloth around her sister's eyes, effectively waking the red head. "Saku what going on?" The small girl asked trying to take off the bandana that covered her vision. "Its okay Lily, just what ever you do, don't take off the bandana." Sakura said to the three year old as she picked the girl up and put her on her back. Looking back to see that the flames were beginning to come out form under the door, Sakura quickly moved to the side window, opening it, and quickly hoisted herself out the window with Lily on her back .

"Ah my dear little sister…" Sakura could hear her brother's voice as it echoed throughout the whole Haruno estate. "How does it feel to watch everything burn…" He said laughing and his voice echoed. Sakura took this time to turn around only to see the horror of his words displayed right in front of her. The entire Haruno estate was engulfed in flames, she could see the lifeless bodies of her whole clan, her whole family sprawled out all over the burning houses. There were bodies hanging out of windows, laying on the street, and blood, there was so much blood, it was everywhere, she couldn't walk a foot without stepping in it. "Don't take off the bandana Lily." Sakura reminded her sister, not wanting her baby sister to see what had happened.

She could feel the tears begin to poor out of her eyes again this time quicker and heavier, as she watched everything she ever knew burn to the ground. "Oh how thoughtful, you saved our baby sister, but you should have just let her burn, you both will be joining them soon." Ichigo said as he appeared in front of her the blade of his sword ready to strike down on her, her eyes widened in fear as she looked up at him. "Why do you look so surprised? Do you not wish to join them?" He said laughing as he brought his sword down so that it would strike both Sakura and Lily. Not being able to think Sakura quickly throw Lily off her back so that she would not get hit, but she was not able to move out of the way as the sword came down on her slicing over her right eye. Sakura screamed out in pain as her hand went up to her eye, blood gushing out form under her hand. She could hear Lily crying behind her as she held her scraped knee but her bandana was still on.

"Do you think you deserve to live, you didn't even hear the sounds of their screams, you couldn't even save them, you're too weak to deserve to live." He said laughing, "The world will be better off with someone as weak as you gone." He said bringing his sword down on her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion after that, as Sakura watched her brothers sword, come down to end her life, _'he's right I couldn't save them, I didn't even hear them… I don't have the right to live.' _She thought as she closed her good eye, as she waited for her end.

But when no pain was felt she opened her eye, only to look into a slightly familiar face. Confused the 5 year old girl looked over to see her brother was being blocked by a group of ANBU, and Lily was being held by a Jonin, "Itachi, Shisui, take the girls to the hospital!" One of the men said as he held a weapon in front of him for protection. Nodding, the 11 year old Jonin,Uchihaclan prodigy, and his cousin bolted toward the direction of the hospital.

It wasn't long before Sakura's eye began to blur with blackness at the edges, and her eye was soon fill with darkness.

* * *

Sakura's emerald green eyes slowly began to open, before they quickly shut again from the bright lights in the room. Letting her eyes adjust, she began to open her eyes again slower this time so they wouldn't be irritated by the light. Once her eyes adjusted, she could see she was in an all white room, laying in a bed, sitting up she felt slightly dizzy before a sharp pain came to her eye. By instinct her hand went up to the pain only to feel a bandage had been placed over her eye. "It will hurt for a while, but you will be able to see through your eye in a few months." A voice said startling the five year old girl; she looked over to see Uchiha Itachi sitting in a chair next to her bed. She knew Itachi fairly well because her parents were very good friends with the Uchiha's so she had seen them many times. She looked at him confused for a second before all that had happened washed over her as she remember everything. Her eyes widened, as she grabbed her head as the images of everything that had happened came rushing to her.

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes when the voice of her brother came rushing through her mind,_ 'weak…'_

'_not any more…'_ the small girl thought as she willed the tears back, when Itachi saw that the girl was remembering the past events he put his hand over hers in an attempt to comfort her. "It's okay to cry." He said, he knew for a fact this wasn't true for shinobi, but this was a 5 year old girl all she should know how to do was cry and play. Hearing this Sakura lifted her head, her eyes dry, "But they all dried up." She said, her voice as innocent as ever but Itachi caught that small amount of pain and knowledge, that a shinobi who had seen well beyond there years of pain and suffering. And he knew it was only the beginning for her.

Itachi could tell whatever Ichigo had done to this girl, had broken her, and he knew by the blank expression on her face that she wasn't going to let anyone know she was broken. He was about to ask her a question when her heard a women's voice booming from down the hallway. "Where is she, which room!" _'mother…'_ Itachi thought as he heard his mother's voice becoming louder as she got closer and closer. It didn't take much longer before Mikoto came crashing through the hospital rooms doors, Fugaku, Sasuke, and Lily quickly in tow. "Sakura, my dear are you all right?" Mikoto asked in a panicked voice as she took the girls face in both her hands.

"The Doctor said she had a few sever burns and a serious wound to the eye that will keep her in pain for a while but she should be able to see out of her eye in a few months." Itachi said deciding to step in before his mother mulled a Doctor Trying to get the answers. "Sakura why are you hurt?" an innocent Sasuke asked looking up at the girl "Yeah Saku what happened?" Lily asked innocently, apparently no one had told the two about what had happened. Mikoto looked over at Sakura seeing the pain flash over her eyes before she looked toward Itachi as he nodded knowing what she was asking. "Come on Sasuke, Lily lets get some food from the cafeteria." Itahci said sighing, he knew his brother had no clue on what was going on, and Lily had been blindfolded when they found her so he figured she didn't know anything either but, Sakura had been through enough without two small children probing for answers on the exact thing that was hurting her.

Once the boys had left Mikoto looked at her husband, asking an unsaid question that Fugaku already knew was going to be asked. Motioning toward the door, Mikoto got the hint and walked out with him, "We will be right back Sakura." The Uchiha women said and she cracked the door. "I know what you are thinking and I don't think it would be a good idea to have them stay with us." Fugaku said both adults unaware that Sakura could hear every word they were saying. "They have just gone through a tragedy that no one should go through, and their brother is still out there, what if he comes back for them?" Mikoto argued

'_He's… still… out there…'_ Sakura thought, she had thought he would have been captured by the ANBU. "She would be put in the custody of another family, and the elders would not allow an outsider to live at the compound." Fukgou said trying to reason with his wife. "But they would not know them like they know us, and with powers like Sakura has been given the elders would boost about having her at the compound." Mikoto said easily countering every excuse he made, she knew he liked the girls well enough it was just a matter of making him realize it. "We don't even know if she had the gift." Fukgou said in a matter of fact voice. "But she is said to have it." She said countering his excuse once again. Sakura was confused by all this her brother had said the same thing about a gift but she was never told anything like this, it was very confusing. There was a long silence before Sakura heard the voice of Fugaku, "Very well, but I do not want any trouble from either of them, we are not adopting them either they are to live with us but that is it." He said in a huffy voice, Mikoto's sighed in relief as she and Fugaku came back into Sakura's room, it was not too long after that Sasuke, Lily, and Itachi came back in, both kids carrying a small candy bar.

"Sakura would you like to come live with us?" Mikoto asked in a sweet voice kneeling down at Sakura's bed so she was face to face with the girl. Not knowing what to say Sakura just lowered her head so that her hair covered her face, and nodded her head in a yes monition. "Good myself and Fugaku will go discharge you and then we will leave." Mikoto said as she pulled her husband out the door.

A nurse came in 5 minutes later to help with Sakura's IV, the small girl winced slightly as the needle was taken from her arm, and sat there quietly as other tubes and such were taken away from her. Itachi helped her out of bed and helped steady her seeing as she was slightly wobbly from all the drugs se had been given. It wasn't 10 minutes later and the six of them were walking to the Uchiha compound. Lily and Sasuke were running along the path laughing like nothing had happened… but of course in their minds nothing really had happened.

* * *

The next day Sakura stood in the middle of her new room dressed in an all black long sleeved dress, helping her sister with her own black dress. "Saku I no wanna wear this, I wanna go home, where's mama and dada?" The small girl whined as Sakura pulled the dress over the three year olds head. "You have to wear it Lily it's for respect. And we can't go home this is where we live now… and…" Sakura said pausing as she tried to find the right words to say to her sister, "Mommy and daddy can't… be here anymore…" Sakura said careful in trying not to upset her sister, "Why?" Lily asked looking up at her older sister, "Because… they… are in a better place now…" Sakura said trying not to cry as the memories of her parent's death came flashing through her eyes.

"You mean their in heaven…?" Lily asked tears filling in her eyes as she looked up with a saddened look on her face, their parents had been great shinobi and had always told Sakura and Lily if they died they would see them in heaven, it was kind of like a safety net to easy the pain for the two if their parents were ever killed on a mission, Sakura sighed knowing this wouldn't end well, "Yes… but I will tell you a secret…" Sakura said with a sad smile on her face as she pulled out Lily's favorite black bandana. "Wha?" the young girl asked as the tears began to disappear at the sight of her favorite thing, "They… can see you right now… and they are smiling because they are happy…" Sakura said tying the bandana around her sisters head like a ribbon, this made Lily smile as she looked up and waved to the ceiling like her parents we just sitting up there, "Hi mommy, hi daddy!" She said a bright smile on her face.

Sakura smiled down at her sister as she pulled her out of the room and into the living room where the rest of the Uchiha's stood waiting for them.

The funeral was very large and a very long ceremony that was held for all of the Haruno clan, through the whole thing Lily only cried once, which was when their parent's bodies, or what was left of them, were being lowered to the ground. Sakura on the other hand did not cry once, she stood there with a grave look on her face as images of that night swam through her vision, but not once did her cry. Once the ceremony ended Sakura and Lily stood by their parent's graves as many people came and gave their condolences. Sakura stood there giving her thanks and nodding when people talked to her it wasn't till she saw more familiar faces that she perked up slightly. "I'm… I'm… s-sorry for… w-what happened." A very familiar and shy voice said from behind Sakura, the girl turned around to see Hinata and Neji. She smiled at her two friends; her parents had been friends with many of the clans so she had been around them all since the day she was born. "Thank you Hinata-chan." She said trying to smile bigger but her face would not allow it; she looked over at Neji who was very quite to see that his forehead was wrapped.

She knew what this meant he had been given the curse seal, her parents had once told her about it. She walked up to the young boy and hugged him, giving him the untold message that she knew what happened and he could talk to her about it, the young boy hugged her back saying the same thing. Next to come to her was Ino, the young blonde haired girl came running up to Sakura with a two small bouquets of flowers, "This is for you Sakura, and this for you Lily." Ino said trying to smile but Sakura could tell she had been crying, the bouquets were beautiful, Sakura's was Iris's her favorite flower and Lily's was many different colors of lilies. Both girls thanked the blonde before the teary eyed girl ran off to her mother. Many others had come, Naruto, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Tenten and many others had all come to give their condolences.

It was mid evening now the gray cloud above her getting darker and the last of the people were leaving the ground, Mikoto, Fukagu, Sasuke and Itachi had come to the two girls as they all got ready to leave, when they heard the voice of a young five year old boy running toward them. Sakura recognized that brown mess of hair anywhere as a small white dog trailed behind him. "Sakura I have something to give you." The boy said grinning, it was a nice change compared to the amount of crying and sad faces Sakura had seen today. Sakura gave a surprised smile as Kiba pulled out from behind his back a black and white, wolf pup.

"I hope you don't mind." Tsume, Kiba's mother said as Hana stood next to her, "He was going to give him to her on her birthday, but we thought she needed a companion now more than ever." Hana said with a sad smile on her face. "Well-"

"Oh its fine it's wonderful thank you!" Mikoto said jabbing her husband in the gut before he could decline their offer. "He's house trained, so you shouldn't have any problems." Tsume said looking down at Sakura as she petted her new pet.

Sakura kneed down petting the wolf, it had soft black fur with a white strip on its neck, white paws to match, and its ears had white tips along a white snout. "His name is Hikaru." Kiba said grinning as Sakura smiled up at him and gave him a big hug, "thank you so much Kiba!" she said as she went back to petting Hikaru. "He is house broken, but it's up to you to train him the rest of the way." Tsume said as she kneeled next to Sakura, the young girl nodded in understanding, "If you train together and learn to work together you two will have the strongest bond." Hana said smiling at the pink haired girl, as she nodded once again.

As the Inuzuka's left Kiba yelled over his shoulder, "Take good care of him Sakura!" the young girl smiled and giggled at this as the four Uchiha's and two Haruno's left the burial site.

* * *

It was about six at night the sun was setting and rain was starting to descend from the sky. It was almost dinner time and Sakura was no where to be found, Itachi had taken the role to go look for her. It didn't take to long to find her; she was in one of the old Uchiha training ground that no one used anymore. She had somehow gotten a hold of some shuriken and was throwing them at the target, and surprisingly hitting them quite acutely, but Itachi could see by the looks of the ground that the girl had been at it for hours, the trees had small indentions in them with small amounts of blood from the girl kicking and punching them. The young wolf pup was laying down obviously worn out from training as well, he looked over at Sakura to see her knuckles were bleeding as well as her legs and she was breathing heavily.

It wasn't three minutes later that the young girl stopped what she was doing and began to fall to the ground, Itachi quickly ran to the girl and caught her before she hit the ground. He looked down at the small girl, she was breathing heavily and she was fairly well beaten, he looked over at the wolf pup and motioned for the pup to fallow as he headed back to the compound.

He looked back down at her when she spoke in her sleep, "Must… must get… stronger…" She said as she tossed around in his arms.

'_Well Ichigo if your objective was to break this girl… you did it…'_ Itachi thought as he looked down at her with a sad look on his face.

* * *

**Well what did you all think?**

**I hope you liked it **

**Please review and tell me how it was**

**I would like 5 reviews before I update this story please and thank you **

**MidnightShadow0110**


	2. Change

**Okay so I know its an anomaly that I'm actually updating but I apologize for the lateness of it, I had a lot going on and was really busy as I said in other stories but its TRUE!**

**But hopefully I haven't lost too many readers and to the ones that had faith in me in updating thank you! I love you the most!**

**Well I wont drag it out any longer so here it is Chapter 2 of The Tainted Cherry blossom: **

**Change **

* * *

The sun made its daily round of appearing behind the horizon signaling that the day had begun as it set its morning paint job to work as the sky lit up a brilliant shade of pink and orange. Sakura and Hikaru walked down the halls of the Uchiha mansion, it had been 15 years since Sakura's family had been murdered right in front of her eyes. She was now 20 years old and had grown quite a lot over the years; she was now about 5' 5'' in height. She wore black zip up tank top that ended right above her belly button, and left her back showing as it laced up like a corset, underneath that was a sleeveless fishnet that came down a little further then the black top but left a fair amount of her stomach showing. She had on a pair of black tight short shorts that ended about mid thigh; a small bit of white bandage warping could be seen sticking out the bottom on her right leg where her kuni holster was. She had on her knee high black tie up boots, along with her fingerless black gloves which underneath her left glove was fish net that clung to her arm and ended a little past her elbow, she wore her ninja headband around her waist loosely like a belt. Lastly she had a black chocker necklace around her neck that had two pendants on it, one was of a purple iris her favorite flower that Sasuke had given her, and the other was of a blue crescent moon that Itachi had given her. She had grown her hair out so that it reach her mid back and her bangs fell over the right side covering her right eye and the long scar that lay underneath, it went from right above her eyebrow to her cheek.

She had covered it because it reminded her of _that_ night. She had also gotten a few tattoos and piercing, on the side of her left leg was the white circle of her clans symbol, and on her right hip bone was a crescent moon that had a vine of cherry blossoms wrapped around it and came down the vine also went around and wrapped around her upper thigh, droplets of blood stained the blossoms and moon. You could only see a small bit of the moon on her hip before it disappeared into her shorts, there were words rapped within the vines, no one had ever seen that whole thing or knew bout it or what it meant. She also had the Uchiha clan symbol plastered on her caller bone, and the Japanese character for Lily on the back of her right shoulder blade. Lastly she had a stud on the right side of her nose, two studs on each ear and a bar through her right ear.

Hikaru had also changed a lot his head now reached Sakura's shoulder, his fur had grown out a little, he was big enough for Sakura to ride him, which she did on occasion but not all the time. The two had grown very close Hikaru always knew what Sakura was feeling when she needed help and just how to help her, and Sakura always knew what Hikaru wanted, it was like the two were connected, and were one person. The two walked down the halls of the Uchiha mansion just like every morning and entered the kitchen only to be greeted by Fugaku, Mikoto and Itachi. Mikoto was cooking some eggs while Itachi and Fugaku sat at the table with coffee it was a normal morning in the house. Sakura sat down at the table next to Itachi while Hikaru lay down at her feet.

"Good morning." Mikoto said in a cheerful voice as she went back to cooking breakfast, "Morning." Sakura said in a happy voice and she poured herself some coffee. "So you are taking the Jonin exams today." Fugaku said sipping his coffee, Sakura nodded feeling dreadful at knowing what was coming next. "I don't see why you waist your time when you could just skip to ANBU." Fugaku said in a matter of fact voice. Although he was right, Sakura had been secretly been going on ANBU missions since she was 14. At first it had just been as a medic but after a while she was asked on missions for both a medic and a front liner, she had gone on numerous missions with Itachi, and could have easily skipped the chunin and Jonin exams and gone straight to ANBU. This had been an arguing discussion since she was 15. Fugaku looked at her like his own daughter and like his son he saw the greatness in her and pushed her to advance in the ranks like Itachi, but she had refused. She had wanted to advance with her team and if that meant holding herself back for so many years she was alright with that.

"I would prefer to stay with my team." Sakura hissed out her answer, she loved Fugaku like the father that she had lost, but they never saw eye to eye. "But it is a waist of you time and talent!" Fugaku said raising his voice slightly, "Father!" Itachi said in a displeased voice defending Sakura, he was not going to let his father yell at her like she had done something disgraceful, there was a long pause of silence before Sasuke and Lily walked into the room, everyone knew then the argument was over. This had been a secret argument amongst Sakura, and Fugaku, the only ones who knew Sakura had such talent and power were Mikot, Itachi, Shisui and the Hokage, they had made a good effort to hide it from Sasuke and Lily.

The two walked in not even noticing the tension between Sakura and Fugaku, as they sat down at the table just in time for Mikoto to set down the breakfast. Lily had grown a lot over the years as well; she was now 18 years old, and the same height as her sister. Her long red hair reached about her mid back and fell like Sakura's, without covering her eye. She wore a black tight tank top that ended just bellow her belly button, a white short skirt, with slits on each side, and black tight shorts underneath. She had on black knee high boots and fish net stockings that ended right under her Haruno clan tattoo on her left leg. She wore her black bandana that she had had since she was three tied around her head like a head band. And her ninja headband was tied around her neck like a necklace.

The two girls looked like twins the only difference being their hair color, the scar on Sakura's eye and their personality's. Lily being the younger of the two and not remembering their parent's death was more innocent and care free, she had been told who killed her parents when she was 12 and went through a dark and depressed stage, until Sakura decided she would have none of it and helped her sister get back to normal. Sakura on the other hand was scared by her parents death, and had a very serious, killer inside her, while her other side was almost as care free as her sister. She had gone her whole life training, to the point of hospitalization, she was determined to prove she was strong and determined to take any chance she had in showing her brother, who had scared her so easily inside and out. Itachi was the only one who knew of Sakura's broken side, not that she knew he knew, she had done a good job of hiding it from everyone since the age of five.

"So I hear you are taking the jonin exams next year." Fugaku said looking at Lily as they all eat breakfast, "YEAH! Watch out sis I might just pass you up, you too Sasuke!" Lily said in a proud voice. "Yeah right like you could pass me." Sasuke said in a bored voice, he and Lily had grown close over the years and always tried to out do each other. "You're just mad because I can beat you!" Lily said getting a little annoyed at not being recognized. "Hun…" Sasuke said not wanting to carry on the argument. Sakura and Itachi looked at each other amused by their siblings antics, these little arguments were nothing new and were quite amusing to the both of them when ever they took place. Sakura looked at the time before she stood up along with Hikaru, "Come on Sasuke we are already late and if we don't leave now Kakashi will get there before us." Sakura said laughing a little as she walked toward the door. Sasuke stood up and began to fallow her, "see you guys later." They both said before shutting the door behind them.

The two walked in silence for a while until they saw the old bridge that lead to the training ground, Naruto was leaning against the bar, his back facing them. The two walked up behind him being quite until Sakura jumped up and landed on his shoulders, making the blonde yell in surprise. "Guess who!" Sakura said and she covered his eyes, "Jeez Sakura you gotta stop doing that you're going to kill me one day." Naruto said catching his breath as he lifted the small petite girl off his shoulders. This is how Sakura greeted him most of the time, she saw Naruto as the big brother she never had. "What kind of ninja are you, you didn't even notice we were here." Sasuke said in a mocking tone as he gave Naruto a look.

"Shut up Teme!" Naruto yelled about to jump Sasuke when he saw the murderous look on Sakura's face and decided it was not the best idea. Hikaru sat quietly watching the scene take place in front of him he had long since gotten used to the three and their constant arguing. After a few more minutes of insulting comments from Sasuke Sakura decided it was time to end the little show they were putting on. "Sasuke quite tormenting Naruto, we have to head to the academy to take the first part of the test." The pink haired girl said she had no intention of being late, she had waited enough years to even take the test and was not about to wait any long. Naruto gave her a happy grin before he zoomed up behind her and picked the poor small girl up and through her over his shoulder. "You got it Sakura! To the academy we go!" He yelled as he began to run in the direction of the academy leaving Sasuke behind for a short second before he caught up.

"Naruto I swear if you don't put me down!" Sakura screamed struggling on the boys back, no matter how many times she beat him after he never seemed to get the point across that she hated being picked up! But before she could argue to much longer the blonde stopped and set the petite girl down on the ground. "Idiot!" Sakura yelled as the punched the poor boy in the head leaving him to impact face first into the ground, "Idiot when are you gonna learn?" Sasuke said passing the hep that was Naruto and walking to catch up to Sakura, "Did you really need to hit him that hard, the first part of the test is mental you know." Sasuke said as he caught up to his pink hair companion, his arms folded him front of his chest. "Its not like he using that thing he called a brain anyway." Sakura said in a half joking half serious voice, making Sasuke nod in agreement. "Hey guys don't leave without me!" Naruto screamed as he ran to catch up with the two who had already entered the building. "So whats this test over anyway!" Naruto asked loudly

"Idiot! how many times do I have to tell you its a mental test, no one knows the details that's the point of the test!" Sakura said about to hit Naruto once more but deiced against it, the test would start right as they walked in the doors of room 300 and she was not about to make herself look like a fool, she was ANBU material damn it, this test was just for looks. Sakrua felt Hikaru rubb his head on her leg as the three man team came to room 300, Sakura patted Hikaru's head before she opened the doors.

* * *

Sakura blinked her eyes open to find herself in the middle of the forest, which slightly confused her until she heard a voice, "Why hello sister..." A deep husky voice rang throughout the forest. Sakura's eyes went wide as Ichigo stepped out from behind a tree in front of her, "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked but then Saw that Sasuke and Naruto were in a bloody hep behind her so called brother, she was beginning to get worried, but then she noticed that Hikaru was gone and then smiled. "Your gonna have to come up with some better illusions, unless you want everyone to pass this test." Sakura said putting her hands together and realizing the genjutsu that was put on her. She looked around to see room 300 filled with many different shinobi passed out in their own little genjutsu world, including her team mates. She patted Hikaru's head who was laying right next to her as she stood up. "Ibiki can't you do any better than that?" Sakura said whining as she walked up to the scare faced man, "Don't blame the test, some of these kids have been out for hours." Ibiki said smiling at his handy work, "You didn't take but 2 minutes to figure it out, that's the best score I've ever seen." the old man said patting the girl on her head as her and Hikaru sat next to him getting ready for the long wait they had.

* * *

It took about 2 more hours for everyone that passed the test to break the genjutsu, Naruto have taken about 40 minutes, and Sasuke 25. everyone that was still left was lifted from the genjutsu and some were taken to the hospital. "took you guys long enough." Sakura whispered with a smile on her face as everyone got lectured by Ibiki on how long it took them to break the genjutsu. "Sakura you know genjutsu's not my thing." Naruto whined out, his head bent forward in shame as Sakura gave him her own little lecture, Sasuke chuckled slightly which he found to be not the smartest idea when Sakrua turned to him, "You have no excuse I've been training with you for months on genjutsu that should have taken you 10 minutes, that's a personal fail for you." Sakura said looking at him as a mother would her son who just pushed someone in the playground. Hikaru sat by her feet waging his tail as he listened to Sakura lecture the boys, he was enjoying his little break before the real test began when his nose found a very familiar smell that had him on his feet and waging his tail. "Yo Sakura!" A gruff voice sounded from across the room, Sakura looked up to see none other than Kiba and Akamaru walking toward them. She quickly stopped her rant to her boys and ran up to Kiba jumpping on the poor boy. "Kiba I've missed you so much!" she yelled out half the people in the room were staring but it wasn't like the pink haired girl cared she had just owned all their ass' in this test. "Missed you too." Kiba said grinning as he hugged his pink haired friend, the two of them had gotten very close since the death of Sakura's family, he along with Itachi had helped her a lot in the past few years, and neither of the two had seen the other in the past 6 months due to a solo mission Kiba was sent on. Once Sakura had jumped off the brown spiky haired boy she bent down to Akamaru, "I've missed you too Akamaru!" Sakura said in a cheerful voice as she gave him one of Hikaru's treats she always carried with her, the abnormally large dog took the treat and rubbed his head against her arm and licked her face showing he had missed her too, Akamaru was a little bigger than Hikaru but Hikaru was still not done growing yet.

"So how have you been?" Kiba asked as Sakura stood back up Hikaru was at his feet rubbing his leg showing she had missed him, "Oh you know same as always, I just kicked everyone's ass in the first test." she said proudly boasting herself, "I'd expect no less from the villages number one genjutsuist." Kiba said smiling at the girl in front of him, he wasn't going to mention it had taken him 30 min to get out of the genjutsu himself though. the two were about to continue to talk when Sasuke interrupted them, "Everyone else is heading to the second test." He said in a stonic voice glaring at Kiba, he didn't particularly like the guy, he was way to close to Sakura for his liking, not that it made to much of a difference Kiba had already been rejected by her like the many men before him, but he still didn't like that he was just as close if not closer to her than he was. Sakura nodded as she waved goodbye to her old friend and came back to her team, as they all walked off the next test with everyone else. The next test Sakura had a feeling it was going to be very interesting, it was in the forest of death like when they had tried to become chunin but there was going to be a twist and Sakura was just itching to know what it was. It didn't take to long for the group to get to the forest of death and in front of the gate around the forest was none other than Anko, _'I swear if she could live in there she would, the women practically loves the place.'_ Sakura thought with a smile, more than once Anko had dragged her out to the forest of death for a sparing match, those may have been the most exciting matches she'd ever had, not that they ever got too far, Itachi or Tsunade would always show up and end the match before it got too interesting.

Anko smiled when she saw the pink haired girl and her two team mates walk up to her, Hikaru barked and ran up to Anko and rubbed his head to her arm till she petted him, "I was beginning to wonder when you three would be taking this test." Anko said with a sly smile that made Naruto jump back, the dark haired girl laughed at this and walked away getting ready to give out the information for the next test to everyone. "That women give me the creeps!" Naruto almost yelled as he gave a visible shiver and walked over to Hikaru, Sakura laughed at this and Sasuke sent a smirk toward the blonde haired boy. "Quite you magets!" Ankos voice boomed over the group of shinobi, Sakura tried to surpass a giggle as every shinobi stiffened slightly at her voice, "Most all of you should remember this test from when you were genine, but of course I would never give you such an easy test again!" Anko yelled out as she smirked at the group, "Now when you were genine we had kept most of the more dangerous animals locked away, but now they are roaming free throughout the forest, and not only do you have to survive that but there are various bases set up around the forest filled with jonine leave ninja, you have to infiltrate the base and obtain a scroll, without the correct information one of those scrolls you will not be able to go to the next around. You will have four days to get in get the scroll and get to the compound in the middle of the forest." Anko yelled watching as each team took in the information differently, "You have 20 minutes to prepare before the test begins." Anko said smiling at the shock on the of the shinobi's faces.

Sakura pulled Sasuke and Nartuo to her and began to formulate a plan to get the scroll Hiarku sat pataintly listening to what the plan was, it had become a skill of Sakura's to come up with strategies, she wasn't near as good as Shikamaru, or Itachi but she did quite well, especial when she knew her teams weakness' and strengths.

* * *

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto sat in a large tree just out of sight of one of the bases they had found, it was just a fair group of shinobi with a few tents set out around the area nothing big although each shinobi that guarded the bass was quite powerful. Sakura nodded to her two boys signaling to start with their plan, they had been watching the bass for about half a day and they had memorized when the guards switched off and changed shifts and it was time to put there plan back into action. Sasuke went in first hiding in one of the canopy trees looking down on on gaurd as he switched shifts with another, her waited a few moments making sure that the other man was gone before jumping down surprising the the guard, but before he could set the alarm Sasuke used his Sharingun and within minutes he was left unconscious. Sasuke quickly took the form or the gaurd and watched as Sakura quickly jumped down and picked up the actual guard and taking him back into the trees. Next was Naruto like Sasuke he waited till the first gaurd was gone before jumping down to take out the guard out, he hit a pressure point on his neck that would keep him out for a few hours. Naruto took the from of the guard and then Sakura came down and took the limp guard into the trees. She tied up the second guard in the tree making sure the binds were nice and tight before looking to Hikaru, "Stay her boy, and watch over these two if they wake up keep them quite till I come back." Sakrua said in a low voice, Hikaru nodded and sat in his spot and watched Sakura jump down from the trees. They only had about an hour that was when the new guards came to switch off.

Sakrua landed on the ground outside the bass and quickly passed through to guard points that Naruto and Sasuke had taken over, and then into the mide point of the bass making sure that she was undetected. There were approximately 3 small tents and one large tent within the bass, and although the large tent was obviously to distracted people, and make them think the scroll is in that one Sakura headed to it first just to rule it out. She quickly checked the inside to make she she didn't sense any chakra signatures before slipping inside, the only thing inside was a table with a single scroll on top of it, Sakura smirked as she looked at the scroll before putting her hands together and realizing the seal that was inside the tent leaving nothing inside, _'Your going to have to do a lot better than that Anko.'_ Sakura smirked before heading off to the next tent.

* * *

_'Of course it would be in the last one I look in.'_ Sakrua thought angrily as she slipped into the last tent, she was hesitant for a moment and put her hands together and released the unknown jutsu that was on the inside of the tent, most likely an alarm that would go off if anyone entered. Once inside she looked around only to find scrolls everywhere, she was about to scream out in frustration when a thought popped into her head, She put her hands on the ground, whispered a few words and a small crack nose was heard before a small hole was uncovered to reveal the real scroll._ 'Not too bad I must say, but still not good enough.'_ Sakura smirked as she slipped out of the tent still undetected and headed to where the boys were it had taken about 30 minutes to find the scroll and that left them plenty of time before anyone would know that the scroll had been taken in the first place. Once Sakura was back to Hikaru, the wolf dog gave out a long howl, and not two seconds later Naruto and Sasuke showed up back to their normal selves. Putting the scroll into her bag Sakura nodded to the boys and they headed off. "Way to go Sakura! your plans are always full proof!" Naruto yelled out once they were far enough away from the bass, Sakura and Sasuke shook their heads at the boys actions, he was already celebrating and they weren't even in the clear yet, you still had the chance of running into another group and having to fight them so they wouldn't make off with the scroll not that that would stop Naruto. It was about mid day in the second day so they had plenty of time to make it back to the compound so after a few hours of traveling Sakura wasn't too worried about stopping for a break when Naruto started to complain. "We can rest here for a while but Naruto if i catch u making a fire to make roman I will feed you to the first deadly animal I see." Sakura said pointing to Naruto and giving him a deathly look, the smoke would of course would attract other shinobi, she could still remember the chunin exams when Naruto thought he would make some lunch. "Fine, fine, I'll just fill it with water and eat it cold then." Naruto said with a huff making Sakura and Sasuke look at him with disgust.

An hour into their break Sakura was trying to get the boys together so they could move out, during the break she had opened the contents of the scroll, there were steps to a jutsu Sakura had never seen before, she had memorized it before putting it back into her back pack. They were about to head off when Sakura felt a dark presence, lurking in the trees around them, she couldn't exactly figure out where it was coming from and it freaked her out a little not being able to know, Hikaru bent down low and was holding back a growl. She told Sasuke and Naruto to go ahead with out her, and she waited there for a moment, and a few minutes later the presence vanished, Sakura sighed in realife. But when the sound of a large explosion was heard about a mile ahead of her, Sakura's eyes wided as she rushed to where the noise came from, her heart was racing and her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to push her legs to go faster, within seconds she was in the sight of where the explosion had gone off. "Sakura!" She heard a familiar voice shout she looked to her right and saw Sasuke and Naruto they had a few bruises and scratch's some deeper than others but noting fatal, she sighed knowing her boys where alright. A low growl came from Hikaru who was facing to her left, and the hair on Sakrua's neck stood on end, she moved to the right as a kuni went whizzing past her face just barely missing her.

She quickly turned around looking for someone who might have thrown it but there was no one in sight, but she could feel their presence, it was dark and luminous, and much more powerful than the first time she felt it, she tried to stay calm but her mind was racing the power she felt was much stronger than her and the boys would be no match either, she was trying to calculate a way to get away when a loud cackle was heard throughout the forest. The noise rung in her ears and made her freeze for a moment before the figure behind the laugh appeared a few yards away up in a tree, Sakura couldn't see its face, the rays of sun that shone down through the trees was blocking her view. She felt her body freeze again when the person spook, "We finally meet... My cherry blossom." He said his voice low and floated with the wind but Sakrua heard it loud and clear, she could feel Hikaru crouching down next to her, Naruto and Sasuke were staring at the figure as well weapons out and ready.

The faceless figure jumped down the the ground just a few yards away from Sakrua, and her eyes went wide, the man had a pale face with snake like eyes that seemed to pierce through her, she knew that face anywhere, she had memorized it from the bingo book. "Orochimaru..." She whispered as the extent of the situation they were in settled in her mind, Sakura slowly began to reach for her Katana that was strapped to her back, "Tisk tisk Blossom, must you resort to violence from the start." Orochimaru hissed out, a sick smile plastered on his face as he watched Sakrua pull her Katana out in front of her, getting into a defensive stance. "What are you doing here traitor." Sakura almost growled out, he was a highly dangerous and wanted man not only in fire country but all throughout the shinobi nations. "How rude, I don't even get a hello, after all I did come to see you..." He hissed out, Sakura felt his breath on her neck as he suddenly appeared behind her, Hikaru bit at him making him go back to standing in front of the group, "Such a rude animal." Orochimaru hissed as he made a few hand signs and sent a large wind crashing into Hikaru making him crash into a near by tree behind them. "Hikaru!" Sakrua screamed out worried for her companion, but she had no time to check and see if he was alright as another kuni came flying towards her, she moved out of the way just in time but it still cut into her check, she felt the warm liquid run down the side of her face as she turned to face Orochimaru again, "You shouldn't turn away form you enemy my dear." He said in a sick voice still smiling at her, suddenly he was coming at her kuni in hand Sakura quickly blocked the first attack trying to match him in strength by pushing back with her sword but he was too strong and she could tell he would soon over power her. "Sakura!" Sasuke yelled this time and both boys were about to jump in the fight with her when she yelled out, "Both of you get out of here NOW!" her voice was full of concern and demand letting them know that she meant it but both boys stared at her like she was crazy.

Jumping away from the snake sannin Sakrua began to jump through the trees trying to lure Orochimaru away from Naruto and Sasuke, the two boys tried to fallow her but she had always been much faster then them and she soon lost them. She flipped from one branch to another trying to get some ground between them but he was fast and there was no time, to time to think, no time to look back, any second wasted was a second that brought her closer to her own death and she knew it. A million things were rushing through her head as she tried to come up with a way out but every answer ended the same, someone was not going to come back alive. Its not that she didn't think she, Sasuke or Naruto were strong it was that she didn't think they were strong enough, she had read everything she could about this man and he was deadly, and though she was a great shinobi, that was at Anbu level there was no way she could take on a sannin at this point in time. With all this running throw her head she didn't notice that Orochimaru was no longer fallowing her and in a split second he was in front of her kuni out ready to attack, Sakrua just barely blocked the attack in time but in the process Orochimaru knocked her katana out of her hand leaving her with no weapon and there was no time to reach for a new one as she jumped back making various hand signs before saying, "Fire style; dragon flame jutsu!" She put her hands in a circle around her mouth as a large flame came from her mouth shooting to Orochimaru, it was a jutsu that Itachi had showed her when she was 16, the flames for this jutsu were much stronger than most fire style jutsu and were meant for a quick kill. She watched as the flames reached her opponent catching him in the flame, but when the fire cleared there was no body, Sakura's eyes widened, _'impossible I saw him being consumed by the flame!'_ she thought to herself when suddenly she felt his presence behind her but it was too late, "Wind style; slicing winds furry!" Was all she heard before she was consumed in a whirl wind that lifted her off the ground.

She screamed out as she strong winds sliced her skin in every which way, the cuts were deep and they kept coming, only minutes later did the jutsu end leaving Sakura to fall to the ground with a thump, her body was torn to shreds, blood was leaking through her wounds and her breath was loud and heavy, she could feel him coming toward her and she quickly jumped to her feet, her body screamed for her to stay down but there was no time to rest or it would cost her her life, "Very impressive my blossom, I've yet to see anyone survive that jutsu, and yet here you are." Orochimaru said staring that the young girl with impressed eyes, he could see the chakra glowing around her as her body began to heal itself. She narrowed her eyes and ran toward him pumping a small amount of Chakra into her fist she swung once, twice and both times she missed she swung a third time and hit the tree behind him, it cracked and splintered under her fist as the top portion of the tree began to fall over from the lack of support.

Orochimaru came up behind her and swung down on her body impaling her with a kuni, but her body soon disappeared with a puff of smoke, the real Sakura came from above "Sakura blossoms deathly mirage." she yelled out as many cherry blossoms came falling down but there was something strange about them they were falling fast and straight toward Orochimaru, Sakura soon vanished and as the cherry blossom got closer Orochimaru could see that they were really kuni and shurkin,_ 'clever she mixed genjutsu with ninjutsu to trick her opponent, she is a smart one.'_ Orochimaru thought as he quickly moved away from the attack, but he didn't have time to stop as Sakura came out from the shadows kuni in hand ready to attack Orochimaru took out a kuni as well and the two begun to strike and block each others attacks the movement was so fast all that could be seen were two blurs, but with the sever wounds that Sakura had, her attacks were getting slower and sloppier and she could feel the presence of Sasuke and Naruto coming closer_ 'Damn I told them to get away!'_ she thought to herself dodging another attack she started to try and move the fight further away so that the boys wouldn't catch up but it was getting more and more difficult to move and her attacks were getting fewer and fewer and the attacks on her were increasing, she had gotten a few strikes on Orochimaru which was a feat in itself but it wasn't enough she had to do something big and it had to be done now.

She quickly made the hand signs to one of her most powerful attacks it was one of her own making that she had only used once before, "Wind style; winds of the deathly light!" she yelled out her body began to quickly spin and as she spun a great wind formed around her and with a a large electrical current started to surge through to wind around her, and then her spinning stopped, the spiraling wind was sent toward Orochimaru, picking his body up into the air, she watched as the harsh winds sliced his body and the electricity shocked and burned him. The attack was one of her most deadly and it took a large amount of chakra so it was a last resort for her in times of dire need. She slowly fell to her knees breathing harshly as she watched as Orochimaru's body fell to the ground in a body heap, she tried to catch her breath but she was so drained that it felt like every time she took a breath the air was sucked right out of her. "I am most impressed my blossom." A voice rang throughout the forest making Sakura freeze as her eyes went wide, suddenly kunis came flying at her she quickly got to her feet the best she could but she wasn't fast enough and some of the kuni embeded themselfs into her skin stabbing her one went straight through ther upper half of her right arm and pinned it to the tree behinde her, she screamed out in pain as she felt the kuni rip and tear at the muscule, the kuni and scratched against her bone making it crack under the presure, "But not quite good enough." Orochimaru hissed out as he appeared infront of her, she looked over to where she thought the body was but saw it melting away like mud, _'substituion! how did I not see it?' _she thought to herself as she glared at Orochimaru struggling to stand she she yanked her arm free of the tree, the kuni still embeded in it, her cloths were toren to shreads along with her body and yet she still was on her feet.

Orochimaru smiled wickedly at her, a large smile that chilled her to the bone, "It seems that you are stronger than I had hoped." He said his smile widening streaching across his face, "It seems you wont stop till your dead and I can't let that happen... not yet." He said his words sent chills down her spin and she stared back at him trying to keep her defensive stance, "So why don't we raise the stacks a little." He said and at that moment he dissapeared but Sarkua could sense where he was going, and her eyes went wide with realization,_ 'Naruto! Sasuke!'_ she thought as she ran off after him, he was going to use them as pawns to weaken her further. She tried to pump more chakra into her legs to make them go faster but all she could do was a mildly slowly pace than her fastest and that was pushing her body beyound its limits. When she reached the spot where Naruto and Sasuke had been she could see both boys standing in a defencive stance, she could tell she got there just after Orochimaru but the hand signs he was making at the moment made her eyes go wide once again, _'I've yet to see anyone survive that jutsu...'_ Orochimaru's words rang in her ears and she began to run toward Naruto and Sasuke. "Wind style; slicing winds furry!" Orochimaru yelled out just as Sakura reached the two boys but it was too late for any of them to escape the attack, sakura stood infront of Naruto and Sasuke making sure the jist of the blow came at her.

She could feel the winds tearing at her skin slicing preivous wounds deeper and deeper, she held back a scream as she heard both Naruto and Sasuke yell out in pain, once the winds stoped, all three of them fell to the ground, Sakura was on her knees breathing histaricaly, she looked behind her to see Naruto and Sasuke both knocked out, both had recived many blows, none that were fatil but the extent of the jutsu hit Sakura at that moment, she truly was lucky to be alive after getting hit by it once and after reaviing it again she couldn't fathum how she was still breathing, Naruto and Sasuke were lucky as well, if the full on attack had hit them both the boys would be dead, but Sakura could also tell that that attack was much less powerful than the first. She heard a growling noise coming from beside her and saw Hikaru walking toward her growling at Orochimaru, Sakura looked between Hikaru and the two boys behind her, "Hikaru take Sasuke and Naruto and get out of here!" she said knowing fully well that she would regret it knowing that she was most likly dead now, but Hikaru couldn't carry them all and it would be far to easy for Orochimaru to just catch them again. Hikaru stared at Sakrua with question not wanting to leave his master, "Now Hikaru thats an order!" Sakura yelled and the wolf dog huffed as he quickly nodged both boys onto his back and took off, Sakura felt almost relived as she watch Hikaru dissapear, but almost only lasted a moment before she was pulled back to realitly by Orochimaru's voice, "Well arn't you a brave one cherry blossom." He said a smirk on his face as he walked towards her beaten form, She tried to stand but once she had finaly gotten to her feet she was face to face with the man that had put her in this state. "Now I think we are done with this game now arn't we." Orochimaru said gripping the kuni that still was stabbed through her arm, yanking it out, making the girl scream out in pain as she fell back to her knees.

"My dear blossom." Orochimaru said kneeling down next to her, "Do you ever think about killing him?" He whispered lifting his hand to her check and brushing away the bangs that covered her eye. "Make him pay for what he did to you?" He continued as he brushed his finger over the long scar that ran down her face, Sakrua began to shake as she stared at his snake like eyes, remembering her brother the night he had killed her family. Of course she had thought about killing her brother she knew if she ever got the chance to she would take it, "But you are not stronge enough to kill him yet." Orochimaru whispered letting her bangs fall back in her face, her eyes widened at his statment, "But I can make you stronge enough to kill him." He whispered out and before Sakrua could react, he brought his head down to her neck, her eyes widened when he bit down at the base of her neck and shoulder, she could feel his canins grow larger and she felt a venom like subtance go from his teeth to her neck, and just as soon as it happened he was off her and in front of her.

He smiled down at her as she screamed out in pain, right where he had bit her a mark of four cresent moons formed in a circle back to back, it began to burn in that spot and before she knew it her whole body was burning and sirring with pain, "I can feel it, you really do have the gift." Orochimaru hissed out his smile widening as she screamed out again, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into you when that power blooms, but untill then, I hope you enjoy my little gift cherry blossom." He hissed out before he dissapeared leaving Sakura to wither on the ground in pain, her screams could be heard all around the forest but no one was around to hear it, she could feel her vision blurring as the corners of her eyes started to go black. Her body fell to the ground in a heep bleeding out on the floor, but not only minutes later Hikaru showed up he walked over to his master and nudged her hand, and then her head but when he got no responce he slowly nudged her onto his back, and took off in the direction he had left his masters team mates.

* * *

_"Ah Sakrua, Sakura, Sakura, you always were a weak little thing, never worthy of the gifts you were given... Never worthy to live at all..." An image of Ichigo came into veiw, it was him the last time she ever saw him, he was covered in blood, Sakura tried to move tired to get away but her body wasn't listening to her. "The world will be better off with someone as weak as you gone..." She remembered these words they were what Ichigo had said to her the night he killed thier family, she could never forget his words haunted her for years. "Look at what your weakness has done to your friends." His voice rang in her head and her eyes widened as an image of Naruto and Sasuke in a bloody heap appeared infront of her. She tried to yell out to them but nothing would come out all she could do was watch her friends bleed out, "And our dear sister you weren't strong enough to protect her." His voice echoed in her head and now an image of Lily appeared infront of her bloody and beaten and inchs away from death, 'Stop it!' she thought to herself but it was no use she couldn't move and she couldnt speak._

_Suddenly everything around her went dark and a new voice began to echo throw her mind, "I can't wait to sink my teeth into your power!" Orochimaru appeared infront of her, he was running toward her his mouth open ready to bit her, but she still couldn't move, she was screaming in her head but it was no use he came closer and closer and she could feel his breath on her!_

Sakrua bolted up from off the ground screaming, she gripped the spot on her neck where Orochimaru had left the mark, it was buring again, she had to bit her lip to stop another scream from coming from her mouth. After a while of stuggling the burning began to stop and Sakura began to calm down and notice her surroundings, she was still in the forest of death, Hikaru nudged her hand trying to figure out if his master was all right. Sakura patted his head and looked around, Sasuke and Naruto were still passed out next to her, they had many deep cuts and wounds but they seemed to be stable, she slowly crawled over to the two boys and kneeled next to them, she put her hands over their wounds and let her hand light up a bright green as she let her healing chakra settle in. her body was screaming at her and she was very stiff and ridged but she managed to heal both of there more serious wounds, she then began to examin herself, the bone on her forarm was broken, she had two cracked ribbs, a little inturnal bleeding that didn't seem to be too serious but needed to be healed right away regaurdless, and she had many deep cuts and stab wounds throughout her body, and she was on the brink of chakra exahustion.

Useing as little chakra she could Sakura got to work on the inturnal bleeding and made sure that was taken care of but she was almost completly out of chakra, so the barrly closed what wounds were still bleeding, the rest would have to wait. She slowly walked over to the two boys and was about to wake them up but stoped, she formed a few hand signs and put a very low leavel genjutsu over herself, so mostly all her wounds were hiden, she didn't want to give them any reason to freak out or stop her from continueing the test. She then prceded to wake both boys up it didn't take much to wake Naruto up just a bribe of raman, and with Sasuke she just told him he was being named Anbu captain, she laughed a little when both boys sprag to their feet, but quickly stopped due to the pain it caused her body. "Sakura what happened? I remember an exposion and some guy attacking us and then I blacked out." Sasuke said trying to peiace everything togeather. Sakura inwardly sighed in relife knowing that neither of the boys knew that Orochimaru had attacked them or what they had just gone through, "Yeah it was some punk shinobi who was trying to take our scroll but me and Hikaru took care of him." Sakura said trying to blow it off as nothing, "Damn Sakura why do you get to have all the fun!" Naruto whinned out, looking down in depression, "Bucause you went and passed out you whiner." Sakura said trying to joke around with them, she then looked to Hikaru sliently asking how much longer they had before the test was over, she let out a small bark, signaling that there was only one day left in the test. Sakura's eyes widened she couldnt beleive she had been out that long, she looked to the two boys and they nodded knowing that they didn't have much time left, they were off in the trees in seconds leaping from one branch to another.

Sakura tried to cover her heavy breathing and the pain it caused her injuries to run like they were but she knew she couldnt slow them down, but she didn't know how much longer her body would keep up with her or how she was going to get through the next round if she used all her energy to get through this one. She was bringing up the back which was odd for her because she was normaly the one in front and Sasuke was starting to notice he was about to say something when Sakura felt Hikaru sweep her up off her feet and onto his back, she gave a thankful smile and gave him a pat on the back before they were off and infront of the others. "Sakura why are you on Hikaru's back you never ride on his back?" Naruto questioned noticing right away whenever she passed him, "I'm still a bit tired from that battle earlier and Hikaru offered to let me rest." she said simply it wasn't a lie so the words seeped her lips like butter. Sasuke still looked at her suspiculy,_ 'Damn Uchiha's always noticing everything! Your just like Itachi!'_ she screamed in her head giving him a slight glare that he didn't see before heading forward.

It didn't take long for them to reach the compound that was the safe house for those who could get a scroll, they stopped in front of one of the gates, it had an old japenese kanji on it that Sakura could barly make out as the sign for yin and yang, she slowly pulled out the scroll from her pack she managed to for the hand signs from it with great diffiuclty with her broken arm,but she was greatful when Hikaru gave her some of his Chakra to be able to actually perfrom the jutsu, she waited a few minutes before a soft breeze blew by her she put her fingure right under her mouth and blew out gentaly, a long, smalll flame came from her mouth and she slowly treaced the Kanji for Yin, once she was done she changed her hand to a circle around her mouth a a soft burst of ice came from her mouth and she traced out Yang the ice sparkled in the late sunlight and it lay cristlized next to the heated stone of Yin. They all waited for a moment before the gate began to open, Sasuke and Naruto smiled over at their partner, leave it to Sakrua to figure out the unspoken riddle that lay in the scroll. They all slowly walked in through the gates.

"Took you maggets long enough your the last ones here!" They could hear Anko's voice echo through the large building as she appeared infront of them, "We got caught in a bit of a 'situation'." Sakura said giving anko a look that said I need to talk to you and the Hokage as soon as this test is over, Anko gave her a serious look back and nodded in understanding, "Now that you three are here we can get started on the next part of the exam." She said countinueing on as she motioned for the three of them to go to the middle of the arena where everyone else stood, "Next you will all be paired up to fight in a hand to hand combat fight, we want to see how well you have honed your tyjutsu, who ever wins the fight moves on to the finals its as simple as that very similar to the genini exams, We will be paring you off in a moment and we will start the first fight momentarily!" Anko said as she dissapeared to get the pairing order.

Sakura looked around it was similar to the fighting area they fought in at the chunnin exams but much bigger and it looked more like an outdoor training area than anything, there were many Anbu and jonnin around the top to the area, she could see Itachi above them, she figured he would be here to see how well she faired and how good his brother did, but he was giving her a strange look and she knew he knew something was wrong,_ 'Damn Uchiha's and there ability to know everything!'_ she thought again as she looked around at her competition trying to avoid Itachi's eye, she saw that Kiba and Akamaru made it out, there were others from the Roukie 9 there as well Ino, Chouji, Hinata, were there, shikamaru, and Shino had already advanced to Anbu and Neji and his team were in Anbu as well, it was times like this that made her angry she was still not in the Anbu ranks but she was happy to stay with her team and thats what mattered. "Hey forhead you better hope your not going against me because I'll kick your ass just like in the chunin exams!" Ino yelled from across the area, Sakura gave her friend a friendly glare before yelling back, "What ever Ino pig I'll kick your ass any day!"

Sakura let out a small giggle, but stopped the motional as a sharp pain washed over her body reminding her that she needed to use as little strength as possible till she was up. She looked around one last time trying to get a feel for all her competion, there were shinobi from sand, and rain, and wind, along with a few more but the comtestents had been brought down qutie a bit from the first round and it would decrease by half when this half of the test was over. "Alright you maggets, turn your attention to the screen on the wall, it will randomly choose two competetors and those two will be the first to fight, Everyone watched as the screen flickered from name to name, not that it could be read it was changing too fast, but once the names stoped flickering and landed on two shinobi Sakura felt her breath hitch in her throat.

**Sakura H vs. Yakama O.**

_'Of course me needing as much rest as I can get, would get picked first...' _she thought taking a deep breath trying to ignor the pain it caused her and walked to the middle of the battel area, as everyone else filled out and into the stands. Sakura took this moment to take a look at her appoint, he was a big stalky guy wit dirty brown hair, he was a good foot or two taller than Sakura and was sending her a wicked look that told her he was way to cocky to be any good as a shinobi. "Now the rules are, this is a tyjutsu battle only, no weapons, or chakra, this is to test how you fair in a fight when all other reserves have been ilimiated. The fight will end when one of you either passes out or is dead. The battle will begin on my go!" Anko said jumping out of the area, Sakura could feel Hikaru getting restless next to her as the hairs on his back stod on end, Sakura patted his head to calm him to wait till Anko Gave her the go, Hikaru gave a look up to his master noteing that she was far from fit to fight.

"Start!"

Anko's voice boomed around the area signaling for the two shinobi to start their battle, but niether moved, both staring each other down waiting for the other to make a move. After what seemed like hours Yakama made the first move charging at Sakura his fist ready to strike her but right as he was about to hit her she and Hikaru quickly dissapeared leaving him to swing at nothing but thin air, causing him to stumble forward a little. "Over here big boy." Sakura said, Yakama turned around to see the small girl standing a good few yards behind him about where he was before. She staggered slightly from the strength it took to move that fast, she looked down at Hikaru, "We need to make this quite boy I don't think I can last much longer." She whispered, Hikaru gave a slight nod before focusing on the task at hand. Yakama looking very flushed in the face turned around and quickly began charging her once more, Sakura mimiked a yawn before she brought her fist in the air, and once he was close enough she brought it down on the ground infront of him, making it crack and shatter under her fist, although it didn't have as much of an effect as when she uses chakra the damage was still enough to make the man fall into a crator big enough to injure him. "Damn it Sakura was it nessesary for you to damage the whole damn area!" Anko yelled making Sakura laugh a little before she watcher her apposition crawl out of the crator she had created, "You stupid bitch! You'll pay for that!" Yakama yelled from across the area as he began to charge her once again, Sakura stagered slightly as she got into a fighting stance, as he got closer sakura gave Hikaru a look, "Now Hikaru!" She yelled out when he was in arms distance. Hikaru quickly jumped infront of Sakura effectivly stunning the shinobi for a moment long enough to the large dog to bit into the mans arm and before flinging him into the air, Sakura then leap into the air after him appearing infront of the stalky man as she kicked him in the chin multiple times sending him higher into the air. After a good 10 kicks she appeared behinde him grabbing his beaten form around his arms with a vice grip, "Let go you Bitch!" Yakama yelled out trying to get out of the small girls grip.

But it was too late, Sakrua flipped him over so that his head was facing down and let gravity take its effect, _'Thank you Lee...'_ she thought as she got closer to the ground it was the bowl cut hair boy who had taught her the quick and easy attack to get ride of enemies. Once they were close enough to the ground Sakrua jumped away from the man and watched as his head connected with the ground making a small creator and a wall of dust. After a few minutes the dust cleared showing a bloody unmoving shinobi in a small creator, Sakura figured he wasn't dead she hadn't even used half her strength to hit him so he would most likely be fine. Anko looked over at the tall man then back at Sakrua, "Sakrua wins!" she yelled out smiling at the young girl but the smile was soon replaced with a frown. Sakura smiled back at the woman she had become close to over the years, but her smile faded and her face twisted into a look of pain as she felt the mark on her neck pulsate and shot an immense amount of pain through her whole body. Her jutsu that hide how bad her real injuries were was released and she bit her lip to hold back a scream, she could feel her legs giving out. Itachi was at her side just as her knees gave out, he quickly scooped her into his arms and quickly dissapeared in a flock of ravens to get Sakura out of everyone's view. Hikaru howled out loud with the loss of his owner and layed his head where she had once stood. Kiba quickly came down the the area and patted the poor wolf on his head, Hikaru looked up and fallowed Kiba and Akamaru back up to the stand, he knew Kiba would take him to Sakura as soon as he could.

* * *

Itachi reappeared in his office that he was given when he became and ANBU captain, he gently laid Sakrua on the couch that was against the wall careful not to put her in anymore pain than she was already in. He quickly tore off her black shirt leaving her in only her bra and shorts careful not to let his eyes wander, he then studied the strange swirling marks that where spreading over her body. "What happened?" Itachi asked trying to stay calm, his voice said it was a demand but it held concern in it as well. "Or...Orochimaru... attacked us... in... the forest..." Sakrua chocked out as another wave of pain came over her body, "A curse mark..." Itachi though aloud, his thought confirmed by Sakrua's nod. "Why didn't you inform anyone about this?" Itachi demanded his voice sharp as he stared down at the girl in front of him. "I...I knew... you... wouldn't... let me... continue with the test..." she whispered out knowing her excuse was very lame and she should have informed someone that Orochimaru was in the village. Itachi looked down at her, she was beaten badly, he was surprised she was still even awake, let alone able to fight, he wasn't much of a medic nin but he would have to heal what he could of her more serious wounds, but first thing was first, he had to get her curse mark sealed and under control. "This is going to hurt..." Itachi told her, Sakrua nodded weakly as she watched Itachi make many different hand signs before he put his hands together and placed them on her curse mark, a blue light emitted from his hands and a surging pain shot through her body. Sakura let out a small scream before she shut her mouth to prevent anymore noise to come out of it, she quickly grabbed onto one of Itachi's arms as he shot another wave of chakra through her, this went on for three hours before the process was complete. Itachi was drained of a lot of chakra and Sakrua was exhausted and shaking from the still present pain in her neck that went through her body. "You need to rest." Itachi said in a soft voice as he looked down at the small girl, Sakrua nodded and not a minute later she had fallen into a deep sleep, letting the darkness take her willingly.

* * *

**So what did you all think! Good? bad...? GREAT!**

**please let me know what you thought so please review!**

**and since this story is still new just 5 reviews to next chap but review everyone!**

**till next time**

**MidnightShadow0110**


End file.
